


Let's Make This Flashy!

by psyco_chick32



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyco_chick32/pseuds/psyco_chick32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Former TV stars take a chance on their next big adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make This Flashy!

**Genre** : Cracky Beyond Wildest Imaginations, Sentai AU – Ridiculous Crossover  


"This is ridiculous," InuYasha grumbled. "Why are we doing this?"

"We need the money," Kagome said with a sigh, though her lips twitched.

"Our last show went on forever," he whined. "How do we know that won't happen again?"

"They switch out annually," Sango said. "Can we get just on with it?"

"Fine," he mumbled.

Five legendary heroes slid into position, each tugging a colored jewel from around their neck. They swung their arms one way, then another, before thrusting their arms in front of them. "Inu-Tachi Power!"

Flashy lights went off. High-pitched, catchy music punctuated with explosions played in the background.

Suddenly, five brightly-colored spandex-clad warriors stood where five mutedly-colored warriors had been standing before.

"Inu-Tachi Red!" InuYasha snarled, waving around an inappropriately large sword, posing dramatically.

"Inu-Tachi Green!" a fully-grown Shippou cheered, balancing a giant, spinning top on his right hand. His left was in the air, waving two fingers around in a "V".

"Inu-Tachi Yellow!" Sango shouted, wondering how her hair fit so comfortably stuffed under the tiny helmet. She swung her giant boomerang over her shoulder in an extravagant movement to kneel with it.

"Inu-Tachi Blue!" Miroku said, swirling his staff around and eyeing the inexplicable blue glow surrounding it.

"Inu-Tachi Pink!" Kagome wrapped up, twirling her bow a few times before bringing it up in position to fire and throwing her free hand in the air, opposite Shippou's.

Lightbulbs flashed. The mall was filled with screaming fans.

 _'Oh jeez… here we go again,'_ InuYasha sighed.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters from the anime/manga. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Originally posted to LiveJournal on March 13, 2011

Word Count: 250

Prompt: "Cast"


End file.
